<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound by Vows by Kalira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890877">Bound by Vows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira'>Kalira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oaths &amp; Vows, Trope Bingo Round 14, Trust, reassurance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some bonds are forced, others are taken by choice, and some vows are unbreakable for reasons that have nothing to do with magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo Round 14, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound by Vows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the 'trust and vows' space on my <a href="https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/24550.html">Trope Bingo board</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Malfoy.”</p><p>Draco cringed internally at the sharp, demanding hiss, but his features remained perfectly smooth as he stepped forwards and knelt gracefully, bowing low. “My Lord.”</p><p>He listened as the Dark Lord ranted, then demanded, then forbade him to speak before he could even begin; it was . . . not a good day, Draco thought, but he had known that before he was called forth. He was prepared for it.</p><p>When the Dark Lord demanded it, Draco reported on the most recent closed Wizengamot session, news carefully slanted as he had prepared.</p><p>His recitation pleased the Dark Lord, and Draco was not punished, but invited to come stand at his side. Draco of seven years ago would have let his lip curl with the disgust he felt; Draco now let exhilaration fill his expression as he rose only to bow low once more, thanking the Dark Lord for the favour shown him.</p><p>It was Draco’s wand that elicited screams and begging and apologies from half of the Death Eaters who came up to give their reports and receive their orders after. Draco didn’t care, watching impassively as they writhed and screamed under his wand. He could only be satisfied at how he could weaken them, and hope that it would provide anyone who might face them tonight an advantage.</p><p>Draco himself was not ordered out for tonight, only given instruction in what the Dark Lord wanted done in the political arena. Draco bowed his head, already deftly beginning to mentally work around the orders even as he accepted them, already planning what he would do and how he would report it to the Dark Lord.</p><p>It was . . . not <i>easy</i>, but familiar, and it was a challenge he was skilled at handling.</p><p>The plotting was swept out of his head as the Dark Lord began ordering raids, but Draco was sent away without enough information to <i>do</i> anything about any of them. He didn’t know who or where, he couldn’t track those ordered out. . .</p><p>Draco hoped for the people who would be facing Death Eaters tonight and made his own way home, feeling sick.</p><p>It worsened as he made his way inside only to find a warm welcome and sweet concern, his stomach twisting as he was drawn in to comfort and care.</p><p>“How can you trust me? How can you stand to even be <i>around</i> me?” Draco cried, pulling away from Harry’s hand although it wrenched at his heart and he shuddered at the loss of contact.</p><p>A moment later Harry’s arms were wrapped around him, Harry’s chin on his shoulder, chest against his back. Draco’s breath caught. He couldn’t quite help himself from leaning back into the embrace, eyes half closed, hand sliding along Harry’s forearm.</p><p>“How can you touch me?” he whispered.</p><p>Harry kissed the base of his neck, nuzzling gently. “I love you.”</p><p>“That <i>doesn’t</i> save anyone.” Draco spat, thinking of the families who would be waking up to spellfire and terror in the dark.</p><p>“It saved me. It’s saved me loads of times.” Harry said reasonable, and that was just- So bloody <i>Harry</i>. Of course. “Dragon,” Harry said gently, and Draco opened his eyes as Harry’s embrace loosened and he came around to face Draco, “I <i>trust you</i>.” He reached up, cupping Draco’s face in both hands, thumbs brushing his cheeks.</p><p>“I love you.” Draco returned, bowing his head and resting his brow against Harry’s scarred one. “I- I trust you, too. But you’re. . .”</p><p>But Harry was <i>Harry</i>, the damned Chosen One, and even if he wasn’t the quintessential Gryffindor everyone had thought for so long - and so many still did - he was an earnest, dedicated <i>hero</i> type of man. Of course Draco trusted Harry, how could anyone <i>not</i> trust Harry?</p><p>Not like Draco, who not only had been Slytherin from the day he was born but a selfish, entitled, mean creature for so long.</p><p>“You’re <i>not</i>.” Harry said firmly, shaking his head gently back and forth and meeting his eyes, and Draco realised painfully that he’d spoken at least some of that out loud.</p><p>Draco was so guarded, so <i>careful</i>, always, but when he was around Harry those barriers just. . .</p><p>“You’re the embodiment of a Slytherin and you would end the <i>world</i> for someone you love,” Harry said, stroking his cheeks again, “and you were spoiled and mean,” he paused, tilting his head, “you’re still snarky and mean, but you’re sweet too, and you care <i>so</i> much more than you let anyone else see.”</p><p>Draco flushed, toes curling in his boots.</p><p>“And you took a vow to me, Dragon, if you believe no other reason I would trust you.” Harry said gently.</p><p>Draco raised his gaze again, blinking. “Not an Unbreakable Vow, Harry. It’s not the-”</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Harry asked softly, and Draco’s breath caught. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, swaying them both a little and dropping his right hand to rest at the base of Draco’s neck, over his pulse. “It’s unbreakable to me.”</p><p>“Harry. . .” Draco swallowed thickly.</p><p>“Body to body. . .” Harry said, nudging his nose against Draco’s.</p><p>“My strength for yours.” Draco finished, then took another quick breath to interrupt.</p><p>“Heart to heart. . .” Harry continued before he could think what to say.</p><p>“My honour for yours.” Draco said, throat tight, remembering the cadence as the ribbons of power had wound around their hands with every part of the vows they had taken.</p><p>“Blood to blood.” Harry said, meeting Draco’s eyes firmly.</p><p>“My life for yours.” Draco said softly, raw with sincerity, as he had then - though that first time it had brought tears to his eyes. He’d been told later that two of their friends had begun to cry then as well.</p><p>“Magic to magic.” Harry said with a smile, and Draco relaxed a little, even as he remembered the spiralling, sparkling power that had wrapped their entire bodies as they continued their vows.</p><p>“My joy for yours.” Draco said, pressing their brows together a little more.</p><p>“Soul to soul,” Harry said, but this time Draco spoke with him, “my love for eternity.”</p><p>A long, silent moment followed the words until Harry kissed him lightly, nuzzling and hugging him tight. Draco returned the embrace and the sweet kisses equally, heart easing somewhat; he could feel Harry’s magic dancing with his own, called up by the reminder of the vows they had sworn to one another.</p><p>“Are those not unbreakable vows?” Harry asked, light but serious, and Draco sighed, unable to help his smile.</p><p>“Of course.” Draco agreed. It wasn’t what he had meant, and they weren’t in <i>that</i> way, but. . . Harry was right, too, and he had made his point. Draco would do <i>anything</i> for Harry, and had proven it as they bonded - not only to Harry, who had never demanded such proof, but to every one of those they held dear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>